Zutara Month 2017
by TrustNoOne182
Summary: A collection of unrelated Zutara drabbles and oneshots for Zutara month 2017. Angst, romance, silliness, fluff...it's all here. Finished story at my A03
1. Amongst the Firelilies

She had always loved the firelilies, from the first time that she saw them. That love was soon tainted and it was years before she found herself surrounded by them. Zuko knew about Hama and what she had put Katara through. He never pushed for details and allowed her to try and avoid all of the festivals that erupted around the firelilies.

They were just friends for the first three years after the war ended. After an eventful week at Ember Island they started to spend most of their time together. It caused a lot of speculation and many whispered remarks when they were seen together, but neither Katara or Zuko minded.

He asked her to go on a picnic with him and she agreed but stopped short when he lead her into a field of firelilies.

"It's okay, Katara. It's just you and me, no one will hurt you or make you do something you don't want to."

She nodded hesitantly and followed him into the field, gingerly sitting next to him as if trying not to touch anything. He chuckled and laid out their picnic.

After they had eaten he laid back and she laid next to him, curling into his side and closing her eyes. She could practically feel the water in the flowers around them, the longer she concentrated on it the more at ease she felt until she realized she was no longer tense and clinging to Zuko.

"I knew you would love it," Zuko whispered and he leaned in and capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Know it all," she said playfully. He just laughed and laid back down next to her.

 **A/N: It's short, but sweet :)**


	2. Lunar Eclipse

"You know you're awfully cute when you're pouting," Zuko said as he said down next to her. He slipped off his boots and dipped his feet into the water.

"I'm not pouting, I just feel weird," Katara retorted bending the water a bit forcefully. He raised his good eyebrow at her as a reply.

Katara sighed and turned to look at him. In the few years he had known her he was always constantly surprised at the amount of warmth in her eyes - not just when she interacted with someone like Sokka or Toph but when she regarded him.

"I suppose I see my bending as my strength and without it - or even when it is dulled I feel so helpless."

"Helpless is about the last word I would use to describe you. Bossy, sure, but not helpless." She playfully swatted as his arm at that comment. "Katara you are the strongest person I have ever met. You are so full of love and hope and you yearn to make the world a better place. Even for the few moments you don't have your bending you are still strong. Plus, I can always protect you."

She blushed slightly at his speech and then leaned her head onto her shoulder. He glanced up and noticed that the eclipse was just starting.

"Let's go swimming, it will ease your mind," Zuko suggested. She shook her head with a slight pout, shrieking when he shoved her off the dock and into the water.

He jumped in after her and found her giggling as she tread water. After that they swam around, splashing and racing each other. When they finally climbed back onto the dock the eclipse was over.

"Thank you, Zuko," she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.


	3. Past Lives

When Katara first saw Zuko she hated him; he represented everything to her that was wrong with the world and with the war. He chased them around and made their lives miserable for a year, but eventually that mellowed out.

When Katara touched Zuko's scar in the crystal catacombs she had felt a surge of emotion - positive and almost loving emotion - it was all ripped apart when he once again chose to fight against the Avatar.

When Zuko joined their group and eventually won over her trust everything changed. She found herself looking for reasons to spend time with him, and usually alone. Any time they touched she felt that same connection and she also felt a yearning to deepen it.

She was afraid of the war, afraid of losing and afraid of Aang's attachment to her, so she ignored her longing for more time with Zuko. She tried to just be friends but found herself challenging him to spar when everyone else was out shopping or training elsewhere.

When they found Iroh and the rest of the White Lotus Katara noticed the way that Iroh watched her with Zuko. She wondered if he knew something, or if he was just happy that his nephew was finally making a change for the better.

The night before her and Zuko were to head off to face Azula Iroh found her. He sat down next to her, poured some tea and then watched the movements around them.

"I wonder how you would classify your relationship with my nephew. I don't mean to pry, but I have been watching you two and it seems there is more to it than appears."

Katara was startled and tried to calm down by sipping tea. He watched her thoughtfully as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I don't know. When he joined our group and earned out trust I started to feel...so warm and comfortable with him. It was like I've known him all my life, I can't describe it but it's like I...I crave him."

Iroh chuckled and continued to sip his tea. Zuko was heading toward them and when he sat down Iroh poured him some tea and then looked between the two of them.

"I believe you two may have known each other in a past life. I couldn't say what that entails or what the relationships were like, but they were very friendly."

With that he wished them goodnight and took his pot of tea with him. Zuko and Katara stared after him and then when he disappeared they started into their tea cups.

"I suppose, it's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Zuko said as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"No, of course not," Katara agreed as she fidgeted with her hair loops.

"I mean, it's not like we have to get married or anything."

"Well, I'm not even of marrying age so that's settled."They chuckled awkwardly and watched as everyone around them settled in for the night. It occurred to Katara that they should be doing the same but she didn't want to leave him - of course she never wanted to leave him.

"Would you, um, Zuko...would you stay with me tonight? Nothing like that, just company?" Katara asked.

Once their sleeping rolls were settled Zuko laid down next to Katara. He stayed on his back and waited to see how she would react. She quickly snuggled into his side and draped one arm over his chest. They didn't talk - everything they had to say had already crossed the other's mind - they laid in silence until they fell asleep


	4. Enemies to Lovers

Katara was not shy about her anger at Zuko, even when he was trying to help them and Aang. Even though it was Firelord Ozai and Azula that were there true enemies he always seemed to be the Undesirable Number One in her mind. He tried to give her space, tried apologizing and even going out of his way to make her happy.

She always sat and watched as he and Aang were training. Zuko knew it was because she was concerned for Aang's safety and for that reason he never let it bother him. As time passed and she grew to trust him and even respect him Katara still came to watch them train. After a few days of this Zuko approached her.

"Why do you still watch us? I thought before you just wanted to make sure Aang was safe," Zuko asked her as he pulled on his shirt.

"At first I was only taking care of Aang, now I just like to watch you when you are in your element. I know how hard you work on your bending and it's impressive. It helps to remind me that fire is not the enemy and can be more than just a weapon."

"Oh, cool," Zuko responded. She chuckled and then tried to hide the blush that crossed her cheeks.

"Do you want to spar?" he asked her. She nodded and watched as he pulled his shirt back off and then got into his stance.

He was good, but she was a master. Everything he threw at her she threw back ten times harder. It was chaos and steam, it was a mixing of elements and it was thrilling. Zuko managed to tackle her to the ground, pinning her shoulders with his hands and her legs he covered with his own.

"I think this means I won," he said without getting off of her. She rolled her eyes but didn't attempt to fight back.

"Umm...I thought you guys were sparring?" Sokka said from somewhere behind them.

Zuko jumped off of Karara and then helped her up. They both blushed and began stammering excuses. After a minute Sokka shrugged and walked off.

"I should make dinner," Katara said as she rushed after Sokka.

They sparred again a few days later and this time Katara ending up pinning Zuko to the ground. "I think this means I won."

He raised an eyebrow at her and breathed a small ball of fire, as a demonstration. Katara rolled her eyes but showed no signs of getting up.

"Look, I'm getting really tired of catching you two straddling each other."

"Sokka! We were sparring and I won," Katara said as her and Zuko got up.

"It wasn't over yet," Zuko shot at her.

"What were you going to do? Fry me with your dragon breath?"

"Whatever the outcome was, I've got my eye on you," Sokka said to Zuko.

The next time Sokka caught them in a compromising state they were not sparring. They had started sparring but when Katara ended up on top of him she kissed him. She felt like they had been dancing around this moment all along, so when she saw his eyes dart to her lips she took her opportunity.

One of his hands was in her hair and the other gripped her waist, keeping her body tight against his. He gave a soft moan when their hips came together and Katara was about to suggest they went somewhere private when something heavy crashed behind them.

They both shot up off of the ground and tried to look casual. Sokka was standing a few feet away his mouth gaping and a pile of firewood at his feet.

"That's my sister!" Sokka yelled as he ran after Zuko.

From Toph's point of view the ensuing chase was hilarious. Zuko and Katara did not find it quite as funny.


	5. Lord & Lady

Fire Lady. Katara took a moment to let that thought wash over her. They were set to be married later that day and Zuko had made sure she had the help she would need, something she would have access to when she was Fire Lady. It was odd to think that she was marrying the man she once fought against, and she was marrying into the family that she used to despise.

They had petitioned to be allowed to marry, as it was uncommon for someone who was not Fire Nation to marry into the royal family. It was also uncommon for that person to be a waterbender. In the end it was decided that their marriage would show that the nations were on equal footing, and that even polar opposites can be united.

Katara sighed and looked at her reflection, dressed in the finest silks of the Fire Nation she hardly recognized herself. Everything was red - except for her necklace.

"Lady Katara, its time," one of the servants said from the hallway. She nodded and then stood up.

The wedding was just one day, but the aftershock of having a waterbender on the throne would last longer. At least she had Zuko to fight that battle with.


	6. Constellations

It had been an emotional day and as it came to a close both Zuko and Katara found themselves lying on the sand and looking up at the stars. They hadn't said much since leaving the play but they had broken off from the group and gone to the beach. For Zuko he was drawn to the beach because of his memories from when his family would visit. For Katara her element pulled her in.

"I've never really star gazed before," Katara said after almost ten minutes of silence. He looked over at her and then back at the sky. "Not much chance in the South Pole. It's either too cold to be outside, a blizzard or the sun doesn't go down."

"When I was young my mother would take me to the beach and we would sit and look at the stars. She used to try and show me the constellations. Eventually I found out she was just make them up, but I always loved it."

"She made them up?" Katara chortled.

"Yeah, imagine my horror when in my class I announced my favorite constellation was the juggling platypus bear only to be laughed at." Katara laughed and Zuko chuckled.

"Can you show me? I mean, even just the fake ones?"

Katara scooted closer to him so their shoulders were flush and looked over at him. He regarded her for a moment and then nodded.

"See that there? That's the flying buffalo deer," he pointed to a cluster of stars and she squinted her eyes, trying to discern them.

"And that one is the dancing badger frog. And if you look really closely over there you can see the fiery dragon." Katara scooted even closer and keep looking where he pointed, laughing when she recognized the shape.

"My mother loved animals, most of her constellations were named after them," Zuko said. He had the sudden urge to pull Katara closer and tell her more. Katara seemed to be thinking the same thing. She put her head on his shoulder and draped her arm and leg across his body.

"Will you tell me more? About your mother? She sounds lovely," Katara whispered. He nodded and for the first time in what ages he felt free. She would laugh along with his stories or nod and ask questions, never getting tired of hearing him talk.

When the sun rose the next morning they were still on the beach, lying wrapped around each other. Zuko felt the sun on his face and instinctively pulled Katara closer. She sighed happily in her sleep and burrowed her face into his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off for a few more minutes - the chaos of morning could wait.


	7. Forbidden

In the dark hallway Zuko pushed Katara against the wall and brought their lips together in a frantic kiss. He had been thinking about kissing her all day and now was his only opportunity. She wrapped her legs around his waist and eagerly returned the kiss. He started to push her skirt up and her breath hitched.

"Zuko, we can't do this here. Someone could catch us," Katara said as he started kissing down her neck.

"We don't have a lot of time alone, this may be our only chance for days," Zuko replied, not stopping his ministrations.

She relented and let herself get carried away in the feeling of his hands on her skin and her lips on hers. They were too consumed with passion to hear the footsteps heading their way.

"Oh, sorry Zuko I-" Aang said but stopped when he realized who Zuko had been kissing.

"Aang, I'm...we…" Katara started to say as her and Zuko pulled apart.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since we took down Azula," Zuko said. Aang glared at him and then ran off.

"We probably should have told him sooner," Zuko said as they stared at the place Aang had been standing.

"Tell him what? That the person he thought was his forever girl is actually in love with the Fire Lord and being a waterbender has zero chance at a successful relationship."

"Let's just enjoy the time we have now, we can worry about everything else later," Zuko said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and allowed him to lead her to a more private area.

Later turned out to be about two weeks. Katara found Zuko sitting by the pond watching the turtle ducks and smiling. She sat down next to him and scooted as close as she could.

"Is everything alright?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

Zuko closed his eyes and thought back to all the discussions he'd had with Iroh about Katara.

" _I want you be happy, Zuko, but I worry that others will not take so kindly to her so soon after you have taken the throne."_

" _Uncle this isn't fair to her, the older she gets the more people start to question why she has not married yet, she's an outcast!"_

" _She will be more of an outcast if she were your wife. Or worse, if she bore you only waterbender children."_

" _Then my heir will be a waterbender and show the world we can all be united!"_

" _Please, Uncle, for Katara, will you help me try?"_

"Are you...angry?" Katara asked.

"Of course not," he said as slipped his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. "Uncle has been trying to help me convince the council to allow us to be married, I will see if he has made any progress."

"It is still so soon, Nephew, I don't know if-"

"She's pregnant."

Iroh sighed and poured himself another cup of tea. He drank it slowly and took that time to reflect on a possible solution.

"Her father is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, soon he will be crowned King and this will make her a Princess. I will see if this is enough. In the meantime, take Katara some calming jasmine tea."

Katara and Zuko were tucked into armchairs in a remote corner of the library when Iroh approached them later that day. He took a seat next to Katara and put a gentle hand on her knee.

"Katara, you and Zuko will be allowed to marry, but you have to go through the normal courting rules. Your engagement will be announced in two weeks."

"Two weeks? We can't wait that long, she might start to show," Zuko protested.

"Zuko, for now this will be fine, we can downplay my pregnancy and tell everyone I'm on a really long bed rest later on." He nodded but only half heartedly.

"Nephew, what she says is true."

When they did get married Katara had started to show; her frame was so slender that she quickly started to round out and fill in. Iroh enlisted the help of a very discrete and excellent seamstress who created the perfect wedding gown for Katara, that blended both cultures and concealed her changing figure. The woman also helped Katara with a few dresses for after the wedding to help keep up the facade.

Everything went perfect, even though there were still people openly opposed to the marriage, most of the palace was so used to Katara always being around that nothing changed there.

Zuko knew what was at stake if anyone found out about the pregnancy - she could be shamed or the legitimacy of their heir could be called into question. In the end he had nothing to worry about. When their daughter, Kya, was born it was obvious that she was a natural firebender.

In the end everything worked out, even with the occasional political unrest. Life for the Firelord and Firelady was good.


	8. Arranged Marriage

When Zuko went into his daily meeting he had no idea what was on the agenda. As the Firelord it was not always his duty to run the meetings, often times he just needed to be there to give approval and to propose courses of action. At least, that was the case once things finally settled down after the war. By the time he turned 19 everything seemed to be calm and people were starting to accept his reign as the norm and not reject it in favor of his father's.

Of course no meeting was perfect, and this one was far from it.

* * *

Katara was waiting for him by the turtleduck pond after the meeting, feeding the turtleducks as they always did. She smiled and watched as they raced after the crumbs. For a moment Zuko stood and watched her in awe at the simplicity of the moment. He closed his eyes and used this image as his grounding point - something to think about when times got hard.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Katara asked without looking over her shoulder. He chuckled and sat down next to her avoiding sitting too close to her. It was inappropriate to have contact with a woman that was not your wife. Even in courtship it should be limited.

"Is everything alright?" she asked after a few long minutes of silence.

"The council has arranged for my marriage. As Firelord I do get final say in the matter, but they have selected a young woman from the Earth Kingdom that will help unite our nations and show how we truly are in an age of peace and understanding. They chose someone with Firebender heritage, to make sure any heirs we have will also be benders."

Zuko refused to look at her, he refused to look at the shame and anger on her face.

"Zuko, we stopped Azula together, I'm pretty sure that a few council members will be no problem. You just need to state your case."

So he did state his case and they heavily cautioned against him marrying a water tribe peasant. They would not listen to the fact that she was recently crowned the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, they kept pointing out that she was a waterbender and a commoner.

He went back to Katara utterly defeated. He lay down on the sofa she was sitting out and rested his head in her lap. She set her book down and smiled at him.

"They said no, didn't they?"

"In the end I do get to make the decision, but yes, they said no."

"Zuko, no one in the world can keep us apart. They can try but I will always find my way back to you." Katara leaned down and kissed him and then went back to reading.

* * *

The next week his potential suitor showed up at the palace. He was expected to meet her for tea and then to walk through the city with her - to show the Fire Nation that not all hope was lost for a future heir. Instead they had tea, he was civil and then they parted ways.

The young woman, Lin, was a very pleasant woman. They had a nice conversation about her town and her people as well as how different it was from the Fire Nation. She said that she was tired and would like to rest rather than go out, he agreed and then went to find Katara.

She was in a private courtyard practicing her bending. He made sure to make it clear he was there, wanting to avoid any ice daggers being thrown his way. She stopped and turned to look at him, concern etched into her face.

"She was tired and wanted to rest.I couldn't figure out how to tell her about you, I will tomorrow."

But tomorrow never came, and Zuko kept putting off telling Lin about Katara. After two weeks of Zuko spending most of his free time with Lin he went to see Katara, hoping to take a late night walk around the grounds. He found her room empty and a note on the desk.

 _"Zuko,_

 _I'm going back to the South Pole to help my father rebuild. I also hear he is about to be married, and I wouldn't want to miss that. Best of luck to you and Lin._

 _All my love,_

 _Katara"_

After that Zuko kept seeing Lin, but he realized that something was missing. Every time she laughed at one of his jokes he longed to hear Katara laugh. When she would try and show any physical affection he pulled away, and he was quickly finding ways to avoid her. Finally he sought her out, hoping to spare both of them any further pain and humiliation.

"Lin, I'm afraid I have not been honest to you. I asked the council not to bring you here, I didn't want to see you because I'm already…" the words died in his throat and suddenly he couldn't look at her.

"You're already engaged?"

He shook his head and sat down across from her. "She left, because she thought I stopped loving her. I don't know why I didn't tell you this the first time we met. I was trying to spare your feelings."

Lin was quiet for a few moments and then with calm and poise she insisted that Zuko immediately go after Katara and make this right.

* * *

When his ship docked at the South Pole there was only one person standing and waiting to greet him. The village had changed and now resembled more of an icy metropolis. Zuko walked to Katara, his crew hung behind on the ship for his privacy.

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot, I love you Katara."

She flung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her. She buried her face in the shoulder of his parka and he could feel her crying. After another minute she looked up at him and smiled.

"Zuko, I knew you would come. And you're just in time for the wedding. Fair warning Sokka will probably try and attack you. He doesn't like it when someone makes his little sister sulky, and Suki may not stop him."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed into the town. He could worry about the council and what they would say after the wedding.

 **A/N: I'm not gonna lie...I contemplated having Katara already be married when he showed up, but my love for this ship is just too strong.**


	9. Tea Shop

He didn't enjoy working at the tea shop, not at first anyway. He found the work tedious and the customers were loud and obnoxious. When they got the better tea shop things changed, and Zuko wondered if life was finally looking up. And then she showed up.

She sat in a table in the corner with her lemur on her shoulder. He wanted to tell her to take that thing out of there, but that would have meant approaching her. He was a fugitive so he didn't want to be seen, especially not by Katara, a known ally of the Avatar. So he hung back, helping the other tables before Uncle approached him with a pot of tea and two cups. He handed it to Zuko and motioned to Katara.

"Uncle, she is a friend of the Avatar, she could report us and we would lose everything," Zuko said under his breath.

"Nephew, if there is one thing I know it is that tea can help mend any relationship. This is a particularly soothing blend, she will enjoy it. Go, take a break and have tea with her."

Zuko was forced to walk toward Katara when Iroh gave him a gentle nudge. He set the tea pot down and then two cups.

"Oh, I only need one-" Katara started to say but stopped when she caught sight of his scar.

"You! What are you doing here?" she said, loud enough for a few customers to looks at them.

"Be quiet, I'm a fugitive, I don't need any excess attention drawn to myself. And Uncle said we should drink his special tea."

Katara raised an eyebrow at him as he poured two cups and passed her one. She took it and then sniffed it cautiously. Momo sniffed it too, and then deciding it was safe leapt into the chair next to Katara and curled up.

"Just because you bring me tea doesn't make up for all of the time you spent chasing and attacking us."

"I know, if there was anyway I could make amends for what I've done I would do it. I hope this can prove as a start to show that I have changed."

At first it was awkward but eventually they started talking about the Earth Kingdom, and how different it was from anything they had ever seen in the world. He realized that he loved to hear her laugh, and he loved it more when she laughed at something he said.

"I should really get back to work, I'm not supposed to take such long breaks," Zuko said after more than an hour. He stood up and Katara reached out to grab his hand.

"If I came by again tomorrow, could we have tea again?"

He nodded, too stunned to say anything and then started to clear the table. Before she left he went up to her again.

"Please, don't tell anyone you saw me."

"It will be our secret."

When she walked away he watched her leave with Momo sitting on her shoulder chattering away. He had never felt so happy.

* * *

The next day Zuko kept hoping she would return, but as the day wore on he realized she was never coming back. She had gotten back home and realized what a mistake she had made. His mood became more sour until Iroh motioned toward the table in the back corner.

There she was, sitting in the same spot, but this time without Momo. Zuko took the tea his Uncle offered and went to sit down across from Katara again.

"I was worried you wouldn't come," he confessed as he poured their tea.

"I promised I would, only something terrible would keep me away."

Zuko smiled at her, and she correctly assumed it had been years since he had ever responded to someone so sincerely.

It was close to closing time and when Zuko got up to help clean Iroh refused any help and insisted he take Katara out. Katara smiled at Iroh who returned it warmly and then ushered them out of the tea shop.

"So where does your friends think you are?"

"I just said I needed to go out. We don't always spend every minute together," she said almost defensively.

"Would you like to get some dinner?"

"Yes, that sounds great."

After dinner Zuko offered to walk her home and she agreed, though she purposefully lead them on a rather longer route than necessary.

"Zuko, I had a really nice time tonight, and I'd like to keep seeing you, as much as possible." They were a few houses away from hers - she didn't want to take him directly to theirs in case someone saw them.

At those words his heart fell, he realized she was too ashamed to admit to her friends she had been out with her. He was about to nod and wish her a goodnight when she grabbed his hand and pulled his closer. Then they were kissing and the entire world melted away; one hand settled at her waist and the other in her hair. She pressed herself completely against him and moaned when he nibbled on her lower lip.

When they broke apart a few minutes later both of them were breathing heavy and their lisp were red. She blushed and he found himself wanting to take her somewhere and find out just what they could get up to tonight.

"That was…" she trailed off and he nodded in agreement. And then his arms were around her again, she fit so perfectly in his arms it seemed wrong not to find out what noises she made when he kissed her neck and face.

"I really should get back, before they come looking for me." Zuko could see the confliction in her eyes, and he knew his mirrored hers. He wanted to stay here with Katara forever, but knew that if Aang or Sokka were to find him they would not treat him with kindness, especially if he was pressed against Katara.

"Goodnight Zuko, I'll try and stop by for tea tomorrow," Katara said after one final kiss.

He watched her go knowing that he may not see her again for a while. All he could do was hope that when their paths did cross again they would be friendly and get to resume their relationship where they left off.

 **A/N: I love happy Zuko, he's just the cutest!**


	10. Spin the Bottle

It had been Sokka's idea, a way of relaxing a bit after a long day of training. They all laughed as Toph had to kiss Suki and Sokka had to kiss Aang. Then it was Katara's turn. She spun and held her breath, hopping this wasn't going to end badly. The bottle started to slow and finally stopped pointing at Zuko. She looked at him and blushed then looked down.

"This is stupid, I don't want to play anymore," Aang said. He jumped up and ran off, Sokka followed after him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Katara announced, Zuko chose to follow her and fell in step next to her.

"We're you going to kiss me?" Zuko finally asks after they reached the beach.

They sat down on a piece of driftwood and watched the waves crash onto the beach. He thought about asking the question again, or trying to change the subject, but before he could she brought their lips together in a soft and tentative kiss.

When they pulled apart his eyes were wide and she almost laughed at him, until their lips met again and this time the kiss was deeper. They clung onto each other until they were forced to break away and catch their breath.

"Yes, but I'm glad we didn't have an audience," Katara said.


	11. Painted Lady

"I don't know what you like so much about it, it was years ago and I used dirt to paint my face," Katara said as she stepped out of their washroom.

"You're a powerful spirit who helps people. Also you look so sexy hidden behind that veil," Zuko replied. He could just barely see her rolling her eyes at him.

"You know that you owe me for this."

"Of course, anything you want is yours."

She laughed and let him pick her up and deposit her on the bed then cover her body in his. She stopped laughing and soon forgot why she had been against this idea. Of course, Zuko did still make it up to her. He was a gentleman who never went back on a promise, after all.

 **A/N: If you've seen Friends I was trying to model this after Chandler loving Miss Congenialty because "She's an FBI agent, that goes undercover in a beauty pageant." I know its short, but this topic has so much potential that a long story is not something I want to explore while also working on however many other prompts. Not to worry, I will keep posting. This is going on my Ao3 first and I'm posting here as I get time, so check there is you want faster upadtes. Until next time!**


End file.
